familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Khordha district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Khurda | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Roopa Mishra, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2887.5 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1877395 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 650 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 751 xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 674 | registration_plate = OD-02 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Bhubaneswar | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 1.108 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank3_info_sec1 = 80.19% | blank4_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = 2 | blank5_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 6 | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Khordha (also written Khurda) is an administrative division of the state of Odisha, India. It was formed on April 1, 1993 by the division of former Puri District into Puri, Khurda and Nayagarh districts. In the year 2000 the district name was changed to Khordha. The district headquarters is Khordha Town, formerly known as Jajarsingh, or Kurada. The capital city of Bhubaneswar is located in this district. Khurda is the most urbanized of all the districts of Odisha. Khurda Road, the railway station that serves the town is also the divisional headquarters of the East Coast Railway of the Indian Railways. Khurda is known for its brass utensils, cottage industries, railway coach manufacturing, and cable manufacture. History It was the capital of Odisha from 1568 to 1803. It is also known for its fort, often described as the "last independent fort". The commander who kept it free from British East India Company was Bakshi Jagabandhu, popularly called 'Paika Bakshi'. The Savaras tribal group, who are still to be found in the district in some pockets, once heavily populated the area. Khurda came into prominence when the first Rajas of the Khordha dynasty, Ramachandra Deva, made it the capital of his kingdom during the last part of the 16th century. Khurda suffered repeated onslaughts from Muslim and Maratha cavalry but its royal house retained independence till 1804, when the British East India Company dispossessed Raja of his territory following the Second Anglo-Maratha War. Khurda occupies a distinct place in the historical map of Odisha. Khurda was the capital of Odisha Kingdom from 1568. British government took Odisha under its rule in 1803. But it could not include Khurda in its territory till 1827. The strong protest from Paikas of Khurda shook the backbone of British rule in Odisha. Khurdagada is known as the "Last Independent Fort" of India. Now the remains of this historic fort lies as an evidence of India's glorious past. Bhubaneswar, the capital of Odisha belongs to this district. Geography It is also the district headquarters of Khurda district located at 20.11° N 85.40° E. The Daya and Kuakhai Rivers flow through Khurda. Forest Area: 618.67 km² Climate * Temperature: 41.4 (Max), 9.5 (Min) * Rainfall: 1443 mm (Avg) Economy It is renowned for its Brass utensils cottage industries, Cable factory, Spinning mills, Watch repairing factory, Railway coach repairing factory, Oil Industries, Coca-Cola bottling plant and Small metal industries. Divisions * Parliamentary constituencies: 2 * Assembly constituencies: 6 * Sub-Divisions: 2 * Villages: 1,561 * Blocks: 10 * Grama panchayat: 168 * Tehsils: 8 * Towns: 5 ** Municipality: 2 (Khordha, Jatni) ** Municipal Corporation: 1 (Bhubaneshwar) ** N.A.C: 2 (Balugaon, Banpur) Tehsils # Banapur # Begunia # Bhubaneswar # Bolagarh # Jatni # Khurda # Tangi # Balugaon Sub-Divisions # Bhubaneswar: consists of 4 blocks, viz. Balianta, Balipatana, Jatani, Bhubaneswar. # Khurda: consists of 6 blocks, viz. Banapur, Begunia, Bolgarh, Chilika, Khurda Sadar and Tangi. Demographics According to the 2011 census Khordha district has a population of 2,246,341, roughly equal to the nation of Latvia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 201st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 19.65%. Khordha has a sex ratio of 925 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.51%. Tourist Attractions and Nearby places of interest * Arikama : Village Arikama under Bolagarh block is famous for Maa Koshalsuni mandir in the forest. This green forest is protected by villagers of Arikama, Thanapalli etc. It is a picnic spot. The annual festival on Mahasthami, Raja festival, annual Yagna are some of the festivals observed by the villagers. It is around 28 km away from Khurda and lies on Rajsunakhala Dhalapathar Road. It is around 5 km from Dhalapathar & 9 km from Rajsunakhala. * Atri (Hot Spring) : It is situated in the village of Baghamari, at the distance of 42 km from Bhubaneswar and nearly 14 km from Khordha bus stand. It is famous for its Sulfur-Water springs and a temple dedicated to Lord Hatakeswara (Lord Shiva). * Banapur : Banapur is famous for Maa Bhagabati (one of the incarnation of Hindu Goddess Maa Durga) temple. One of the interesting thing on display is that of a heavy iron piece that floats on water. * Barunei : This temple is situated on the famous Barunei hills. It is at a distance of 28 km from Bhubaneswar. Goddess Barunei is the famous deity of Khurda. A beautiful stream flows from the hills which is known as Swarna Ganga, which enhances the beauty of this place. This place is recognised as one of the most significant historic places of Odisha. * Bhubaneswar : It is the Capital city of Odisha, which was also know in the ancient times as the Kingdom of Kalinga. Bhubaneswar, is popularly known as the Temple City of India due to its large number of ancient temples (most notable among them being Lingaraj Temple, Khandagiri, Kedar Gouri, Ram Mandir, etc.). This city also features attractions like: Odisha State Museum, Bindusagar Tank, Rabindra Mandap, Raj Bhavan, Legislative Assembly, Nandankanan, City Parks & Gardens, etc. This is one of the major shopping centers in Odisha. * Chilika : Situated at a distance of 100 km from the state capital Bhubaneswar, Chilika (or Chilka) lake is the largest lake of India. The lake is surrounded with natural scenic beauty. The Indian Naval Training center is also situated nearby. Several types of migratory birds visit Chilika with advent of different seasons (mostly during winter). The lake has been declared as a Bird Sanctuary by the Odisha State government. There are numerous islands within the lake, and one such picturesque island is called Kalijai, which hosts Kalijai Temple, an important place of worship for the nearby people. * Deras & Jhumka : These are two beautiful picnic spots situated at a distance of 15 km from Bhubaneswar. They are two dams surrounded by a dense forest on three sides giving it the sense of exhilarating scenic beauty and is a very good picnic spot. It is very popular with the picnickers during winter season where thousands of picnickers flock there. * Dhauligiri : It is situated at a distance of 15 km from Bhubaneswar. The rock edict of Dhauli bears the early history of Kalinga and this rock edict was engraved by Emperor Ashoka. * Garamanitri : Garamanitri is famous for Ramchandi temple and is a picnic spot. * Golabai : Golabai Sasan is known mostly from its medieval temple architecture. This settlement site is located on the left bank of the Mandakini (locally Mallaguni) river, near the Chilka lake. Trial excavations in 1991 showed a succession of Chalcolithic and Iron Age assemblages, presumably dating to the 2nd and 1st millennia BC.The pottery as dull red and grey wares. Ground lithics bring to mind those of East and South-east Asia. This site and Sankarjang are the main sites in Odisha which represent this time. * Guapur: Located midway between Bhubaneshwar and Puri, this peaceful village is accessible through a road to the east of the highway. It is 20 kilometers from Bhubaneshwar. Beautiful rice paddy landscapes and serene temples await anyone who goes there. * Hatabasta : Village Hatabasta (Srichandanpurpatna) is three km from Raj-Sunakhela and Famous for Goddess Maa Jogamaya. There is a big pond which is covered with lotus flowers in all season and very very beautiful known as Bada Pokhari where Lord Sapaneswar worshipped by the villager of Hatabasta. Many festivals are celebrated in this village such as "Jhamu Yatra","Rama Lila","Kartika Purnima " * Kaipadar : Kaipadar is situated at a distance of 15 km from Khurda. A beautiful mosque is present here. This place is the meeting place of Hindus and Muslims. * Khandagiri and Udayagiri : These twin hills are situated in Bhubaneswar. There are 117 caves in these twin hills. The Rani Gumpha is the largest cave in the Udaygiri hill. Another famous cave called the Hati Gumpha is also there where the rock is engraved with Hathigumpha inscription by King Kharavela. These caves contain a Barabhuja temple and a Jain temple. * Lingaraj Temple : Lingaraj temple is the largest and most famous Lord Shiva temple in Odisha. A couple of other temples exist there around it. * Maa Ugra Tara : This temple is located in between Rameswar chowk & chandpur (Tangi block) in NH-5 & 55 km from Bhubaneswar towards Balugaon & 35 km from Balugaon towards BBSR. It is beautiful natured location for picnic & also movie shooting. Maa ugratara is the deity of entire Tangi block. Nearby, there is a village named Bhusandpur is the largest village among Odisha. This place is famous for fishermen's ground, because Chilika lake is nearby to this village. * Nandankanan Zoo : This is a famous Zoo of Odisha situated at a distance of 20 km from Bhubaneswar. It is famous for the Botanical garden, zoo and the natural lake. The recently opened Natural lion safari is the largest of its kind in India. The white tigers present here makes it unique across the world. * Shishupalgarh : Situated at a distance of 13 km from Bhubaneswar. The ruined fort Shishupalgarh and ancient capital of Kalinga named Toshali are being discovered by the Archeological Survey of India. * Shikhar Chandi : It is situated at a distance of 15 km from Bhubaneswar towards Nandankanan. A temple dedicated to Goddess Chandi on the hill top and the scenic beauty is the main attraction of this place. References External links * Category:Khordha district Category:Established in 1993